Heart's of Sorrow
by Cruxisseraphim
Summary: Riku finds himself abadoned by Sora and Kairi after the events of KHII. When the door to darkness appears he decideds to leave the island again. Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Kingdom Hearts II. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Hearts of Sorrow

Chapter 1

Who needs me?

Riku's POV

It had been several weeks since the events at the World That Never Was. He was surprised at how little the island had changed in the two years he was gone. Same sky…same ocean nothing had changed…except his two best friends Sora and Kairi. They had recently gotten together as boyfriend and girlfriend and the relationship looked like it wouldn't die anytime soon. He remembered how exciting things were when he was in the other worlds..though he was alone most of the time it was better than being nearly ignored by his best friends. As for Selphie,Tidus,and Wakka they were fun but sometimes a little too childish for his tastes. He always thought he should have stayed in the darkness….since no one cared for him…the King was gone and Sora and Kairi were too in love to notice him. "If only the door to darkness would open again" Riku thought but he remembered Sora locking it with his key blade. The Keyblade….that loathsome weapon…he always seemed to be too busy either saving the world or being with Kairi..ever since that weapon appeared things had changed…in his opinion for the worst.. As he brooded over these thoughts he heard a loud voice behind him.

"Hey Riku! Feel like fighting today?"

He turned around to see Tidus with a wooden sword in hand. He always seemed to make a habit out of fighting people…It was fun two years ago but it began to wear on his nerves now.

"Again Tidus? Don't you know when to quit?"

"This time I'll beat you!"

Annoyed at Tidus's persistence he drew his wooden sword and walked to the middle of the beach.

"Fine..but when I beat you again this time no crying."

As he waited for Tidus to walk over he remembered the times when he fought Sora. Sora always seemed to be better at him fighting..even with the power of darkness he still couldn't beat him…he couldn't understand why though…before Sora had the key blade he wasn't that strong to begin with..but when he had that weapon in hand…he still couldn't beat him…even with his weapon Soul Eater. He was once again lost in his thoughts when Tidus's voice woke him up.

"We gonna start or are you just gong to stand there all day?"

Looking up he saw that Tidus was in a offensive stance ready to attack. He pulled out his wooden blade and rushed after Tidus. He effortlessly blocked Tidus's attacks and was attacking him fiercely. Tidus seemed to be no match for him…"But how could he be" Riku thought. After all he;s had way more fighting experience than this kid ever had in his life. He quickly got bored of the battle so he finished off Tidus with a counterattack turning into a finishing move against Tidus's back. Tidus was down before he could even counter.

"Hey no fair! That was too fast!"

" I can't help that I'm better than you."

"Just wait until next time!"

"By the way have you seen Sora or Kairi around?"

"Those two lovebirds? They went out someplace….they never seem to get tired of each other huh?"

"Yeah." Riku thought disgustedly. It was sorta obvious that Sora and Kairi liked each other anyway…but they could snap out of their love for one second and play attention to everyone else. Riku thought sarcastically.

"Well anyway I'll see you tomorrow for another match!" Tidus ran off before he could say anything against it….he could be annoying most of the time.. He decided to check out the rest of the island before he returned to his house. He walked around the island taking in the view and the sounds. A while back he couldn't wait to leave this place…and now he decided that coming back to it wasn't worth it either. Sure, he was happy for the first few days..just to able to relax finally..but now it was just way too boring for him. Besides if Sora and Kairi were too involved with each other to notice him then perhaps they didn't want him after all on the island. He turned around and walked to the dock…then he began rowing away from the island back to his house. His last thoughts as the island drifted out of view were a wish that he was back in the darkness…away from this place.


	2. Chapter 2

Heart's of Sorrow

Chapter 2

I.Darkness

Sora's POV

He had just recently returned from his date with Kairi. She looked beautiful..which was a understatement considering she always looked beautiful in his eyes. It had been several weeks after the events of The World that never was that he and Kairi had gotten together. Of course he was thrilled to see everyone again but the one that mattered to him most was Kairi. He would never lose her again….he was thinking like this when a familiar voice snapped him back into reality.

"Hey Sora! Wanna go one on one just like old times?"

He turned around to see Riku standing in front of him. When Riku had returned with him several weeks ago it was fun to talk with him but now he was too occupied with Kairi. Riku and him had always been rivals but ever since he got together with Kairi he found himself losing interest in hanging out with Riku, He hoped Riku didn't take it personally as he still wanted to hang out with him like old times, it was just that for right now Kairi took more priority.

"Sorry, Riku, I have to get home now. Had a long date with Kairi and I'm feeling a little tired."

" What's the matter Sora? Your girlfriend more important than your friends?"

"It's not like that Riku."

"And what about the others? You haven't exactly been to the island in a while."

Riku had a point…he hadn't gone to the islands in a while since he got together with Kairi. He felt bad about it…but the place held some bad memories for him..and besides he had Kairi now.

"The others are fine. I just talked with them today."

"Yeah but have you spent time with us lately? You only seem to care for her anymore."

" It's not like that Riku! Wait..oh I get it. Your jealous aren't you?"

"Jealous! How could you even say that! I've known Kairi was yours for a while and I'm perfectly fine with that."

"Allright…look I know I haven't been there a lot. But I'll hang with all you guys soon okay?"

"Fine…whatever. See you later then I guess."

He looked on as Riku walked towards the island. He couldn't understand what was Riku's problem anymore…he said he wasn't jealous but you never knew with Riku anymore..and besides he saw Riku and Kairi together a little too often lately…why couldn't Riku just accept that he had less time to hang out anymore since he was with Kairi? He could never understand him..but then again who could? He always acted so different from the others..his egotistical personality had always made them rivals since day 1. Well..Riku had to just get over himself…after all he had the others..what should he care if he wasn't available as often. Sighing deeply he began to walk towards his house..his mother was probably waiting for him.

Riku's POV

He could not understand why Sora had to act so protective of Kairi. After all he wasn't interested in her anyway..he knew that he had her and he accepted that. What really bothered him was that he cared about Kairi a little too much…to the exclusion of him and his other friends. It was okay to care for her…but he should maybe spend some time with the others as well. Then maybe they wouldn't bother him…if Tidus asked him to fight one more time….anyway he couldn't figure out why Sora thought that he was after her. After all he had been alone all this time and survived….why did he need Kairi…or Sora anyways. Maybe they would just like it if he returned to darkness..they didn't need or want him anyway. He wished the door to darkness would just appear already….so he could get away from everyone…and just be by himself. Besides, what did he need a girlfriend for anyway..they always clung to you and never left you alone..and you had to spend outrageous amounts of munny on them anyway…he really was better off alone. Or at least..that's what he kept telling himself. If only someone would notice him….it was always Sora this or Sora that. Couldn't anyone notice him for a change? Sighing to himself he walked back to his house. He hoped the door would open for him once again…so he could get away from everyone.

Xemnas, Saix ,Xaldin and Vexen were staring at a screen that recorded what Riku was doing at the time. Also, feedback from the monitors displayed his thoughts to them.

"So he wants the door to open again….maybe he should have payed more attention to his friends when he had the chance." Xaldin said while reading the printouts.

"Why don't we give him what he wants….after all Riku would make a excellent part of the organization." Vexen mused.

"Don't you remember the strength of his heart? Last time we tried to take control of him we lost two members. And it was hard enough to maintain ourselves when we were defeated…we shouldn't be here right now. Do you really want to risk dying again?" Saix pointed out.

"Wait a minute! Did you forget who brought you all back?"

"Yeah and no thanks to you…we almost died your way. If the superior hadn't rescued us.."

"Fine! Next time you can resurrect yourselves!"

" You want to come over here and say that!"

"Enough!" Xemnas stood up from the chair.

"Point is Riku could be quite uselful to us. And in the current state he's in it would not be difficult to persuade him. Fact is we took quite a beating from Sora earlier…we were lucky we were able to come back. So don't you want to take revenge on Sora? After all he ruined our only chance of completing ourselves. And we could give him what he needs…"

"You mean Nanime?"

"Yes….we were able to recover her..appears she slipped out of Kairi's body..she was quite easy to track.."

"But if she exists….Roxas must still exist as well. What do we do with him?"

"Ignore him. He is of little consequence. We need to focus on getting Riku right now…for to defeat the light we must hold the dark."

"And how do you propose to make him agree?"

"Simple…we make him fall for Nanime..then we can use his love for her to make him do whatever we want…even kill Sora."

"This plan doesn't sound plausible…but I suppose we have no choice. When do we get him?"

"Tomorrow…I'll send you to pick him up."

"Very well." Saix walked away from the room.

"We can't fail this time."

"I know…this time he will die." Xenmas walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Again. I kinda took a really long hiatus from this story..didn't feel like continuing. But now I'll try to update as often as I can depending on schedule and my will to write.

Heart of sorrow

Chapter 3

A journey

Riku's POV

Riku felt restless that night as he thought of how Sora had acted earlier. What exactly gave him the right to talk to him like that anyway? Just because Sora had a girlfriend didn't mean he had to act so self-important. Perhaps Sora's ego had swelled a bit too much. He couldn't sleep so he decided to sail out to the island. As he was sailing he thought about how much their adventures had really changed them. Sora was always cocky before and getting the keyblade seemed to make him every more cocky. "The Keyblade…what's so special about it anyway? It's essentially a giant key. How could you use it as a weapon anyway?" Riku stepped off the boat and took a look around the island. It really hadn't changed…just the same stupid trees,sky and sea. As he was thinking this a dark portal suddenly formed on the surface of the beach. He readied his Soul Eater and prepared to attack when Saix stepped out of the portal.

"Welcome Riku. It has a long time hasn't it?"

Riku looked surprised, "How are you still here? I saw Sora kill you. You shouldn't be existing!"

"Yes that was a problem and I fully assure you we will have our revenge."

"We? All of you are still alive?"

"Yes..and it was no easy task I assure you. I will make Sora pay for every drop of pain I suffered during the revival. But enough about him. Let's talk about you."

Riku brought up the Soul Eater and pointed it at Saix. "Let me guess. You came to kill me too. Well I wont let you!" He rushed up to Saix and begun a slash but was surprised when he slashed through thin air.

Saix laughed at this. "You really think I'll let myself be killed so easily. If they didn't want you I'd kill you myself and be done with it. But that is not the point. Riku, have you noticed anything different about your friend?"

"Well he's been hanging out with Kairi and ignoring his friends..but why does that concern you?"

"Tell me..doesn't that make you angry? He completely ignores his best friends to hang out with Kairi..doesn't that bother you?"

"Well of course. But I fail to see why this concerns you or Organization XIII at all!"

" I was just about to get to that. We at Organization XIII are interested in having you join up. You hold skills that are extremely powerful..skills that could help us accomplish our goals."

"Yeah, restore you to your normal selves. I fail to see why I should care at all. Using hearts for your own selfish purposes isn't the greatest way to get people on your side."

"And you see any value in staying with the warriors of light? They haven't even contacted you at all since our defeat…and the king hasn't sent so much as a single letter."

"The king is busy…he doesn't have time to visit me. As for Sora, he is being a jerk but I don't understand how this relates to you guys."

Saix was visibly frustrated at how long this was taking.

"Let me simplify this for you then. We of Organization XIII are interested in you joining. If you help us we can give you something you want very much."

"What could I possibly want from you guys?'

"Ah Riku. We've been monitoring your situation closely. Your friend is too busy to give you the time of day. Your other friends don't even bother to write to you. Your king can't even say hello to you. You've been abandoned. I can also see your jealousy of Sora. We of Organization XIII can give you all you want..even the thing you want most."

"What I want….more than anything…." Riku thought deeply to himself. He saw himself dancing with a girl and laughing..actually having fun…how long had it been since he had truly smiled?

"So…you'll be able to give me what I want…as long as I help you?"

"Exactly. And what is it worth staying here anyway? This place holds no future for you. We can provide you a future…we can make you powerful."

Riku thought deeply about this. He didn't necessarily like joining Organization XIII but when it came down to it was he really better off here with friends who no longer cared for him. Besides..he suspected he would'nt be missed.

"Allright…I'll come with you."

"Excellent…I knew you would make the right choice. Now then..I would give you a title but Xemnas handles the inauguration ceremony so I'll take you to him. Now then..follow me." Saix opened a portal and stepped through it.

Riku took one last look at the island. He asked himself if he was really doing the right thing. Then he thought, It's better than staying here. Without a second look he walked through the portal.


End file.
